


[Podfic] Mass Effect - Future Imperfect

by WoollyLambdaPods



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: //creator's tags follow//, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: A podfic of Mass Effect - Future Imperfect, written by MizDirected.Creator's Summary:New Chapters posted here now! Commander Jane Shepard. Colonist, War Hero, smart ass. When Spectre Nihlus Kryik says he is leaving the Normandy to investigate on his own, Shepard stops him. From that moment, ripples move out through the fabric of the reality we're familiar with, changing everything. Well, almost everything. The Reapers are coming.In this first volume, Saren and the geth race to find the Conduit, starting the new cycle. Can Shepard beat them to it? Will this new reality be better equipped to deal with the Reaper threat, or will everything crumble to ruin? Canon-divergent where one small decision changes everything. Rated for language and smart assedness. Sexy times much later on.Something AO3 doesn't do is make contacting people very easy ... outside of comments, of course. If you ever want to contact me privately, you are more than welcome to do so at cbdsw2@gmail.com. :D
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Nihlus Kryik/Female Shepard
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizDirected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDirected/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mass Effect - Future Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171768) by [MizDirected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDirected/pseuds/MizDirected). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creator's Summary:
> 
> The adventure begins with a turian Spectre and a pickup. Rewritten Aug 12, 2016 to give a better introduction to Jane "Sassy" Shepard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creator's Summary:
> 
> Saren has tried to kill Nihlus. Shepard winged the silver turian, but was it enough to save Nihlus?

**Author's Note:**

> Click through to Soundcloud to download as a .wav, if you'd like!


End file.
